


A Melody That's Calling Your Name

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anna Is Marianna Wheelan, Bobby Maler he's the worst, Crushes, Everyones gay or bi, F/F, F/M, First Kisses, Fluffy!!, Gay, Gen, Grease!Au, Implied Smut, M/M, Modern setting- high school, Some Cursing, Tears, Theatre!AU, awkward high school stuff, family troubles, multi chaptered, or Pan, uhhh like making out and stuff, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: Ernst’s eyes drifted to the left to see a cute blonde boy he'd never seen before standing next to Wendla. He was actually, very cute. Really very cute. He was barely as tall as Ernst which was adorable. He had this smirk on his face, Ernst kind of wanted to smack it off. Or kiss it off. What right did this guy have to look at him like that? His eyes were a stunning green and he was- fuck. He was hot.





	1. When I First Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! So this is my first multi chaptered fic. I took the spring awakening kids and put them into high school today. They're like in junior year? And they're all gonna do the musical "Grease" because I saw the easter bonnet performance the original cast did. I thought it would be cool if Ernst stage managed and Hanschen was the cocky lead it would just be so cute!! So yeah, here we go. I've got like 7 chapters written, I think I'll post the next one next Monday? Or sooner, I'm not sure. Anyway, enjoy!!
> 
> Fariequeen=Wendla  
> Hippiescum=Ilse  
> Gaybor=Melchior  
> Ritzcracker=Moritz  
> Marthvador=Martha  
> Pianoboi=Georg  
> Handjive=Hanschen  
> Theimportanceofbeing=Ernst  
> Annagram=Anna  
> Fightme=Thea  
> Ottoman=Otto

Ernst Robel practically skipped down the hallway. He was putting up fliers for “Grease” auditions. It was the first show at Aichtal High that Ernst would be stage managing. At the end of last year Bobby Maler had graduated and promoted him, Ernst Robel, to stage manager. Ernst could hardly believe it.

He was so happy that he didn't see Hanschen Rilow and Wendla Bergmann coming around the corner and crashed into them.

“Oh my gosh I'm so sorry you guys!!” Way to go Ernst, he thought. You just crashed into one of your best friends.  
Wendla giggled as Ernst helped her up. “It's fine Ernst. What’re you so excited for anyway?”  
“For ‘Grease’!! I'm putting up fliers right now for auditions!! You should totally audition, you were so great in that film Moritz made last year and-” Ernst’s eyes drifted to the left to see a cute blonde boy he'd never seen before standing next to Wendla. He was actually, very cute. Really very cute. He was barely as tall as Ernst which was adorable. He had this smirk on his face, Ernst kind of wanted to smack it off. Or kiss it off. What right did this guy have to look at him like that? His eyes were a stunning green and he was- fuck. He was hot. Ernst realized he had stopped talking.

“Oh sorry!! This is Hanschen Rilow. He just transferred here” Hanschen extended his hand. Ernst took it after a moment. His brain was starting to feel like mush.  
“Hi!! I'm Ernst Robel”  
“Pleasure” Hanschen said as they shook hands.  
“What were you saying?” Hanschen asked. “Before you started staring at me?”  
Ernst blushed. Hanschen was cute and an ass. Jesus.  
“Umm…”  
“Stage managing?” Wendla prompted.  
“Oh yeah!! You should audition, Wend. Because you're a great actress and it would be, like perfect. And maybe you should audition too, Hanschen. We like, uh, new people” Ernst knew he was sounding like an idiot. “Well!! I have to finish putting up these flyers!! See you Wendla, and nice meeting you Hanschen!!” Ernst turned to go but walked into a wall causing Wendla to giggle and Hanschen to smirk. Ernst blushed red again and ran off.

“He's cute” Hanschen said as he watched Ernst go.  
“Awww!! Well hopefully he'll talk to you again but I won't make any promises based on the fact that you're an asshole”  
“Hey, it's not my fault that he looked at me like I was god or something”  
“You're an atheist, Hans”  
“The point is that he thinks I'm cute”  
“Well I did too until I realized you were an ass”  
“It's not my fault that everyone thinks I'm great Wendla!!”  
“Oh my god I'm going to launch you into the fucking sun” Wendla started to walk away.  
“I’d like to see you try!!” Hanschen yelled as he ran after her.

Across campus, Thea Rilow was looking for her homeroom. Wendla had pointed her in the direction and offered to show her but Thea thought she'd be fine. Now she wondered what she was thinking because she was looking for room 220 to no avail.

It was stressful starting a new school second semester. It wasn't easy to wake up one day and your dad is just gone. Nothing left but a note.

No. Thea wasn't thinking about that again. She was not going to start crying. Like the therapist said, breathe in, breathe out, breathe- shit!! Where the fuck was room 220?

“Um, excuse me?” A voice said. Thea turned around and saw a cute guy with glasses and a mop of brown curly hair on his head.  
“You look, kinda lost?” It sounded like a question.  
“Oh! Um, yeah I am. I'm looking for room 220”  
“Yeah!! It's this way” she followed him down the hall.  
“I'm Otto Lammermeier by the way”  
“I'm Thea Rilow. Thanks for showing me to homeroom by the way”  
“Yeah, of course. Is this your first day?”  
“Yup”  
“Well do you wanna maybe meet up for lunch or something? Like, unless you already have plans or-”  
“Yeah!!” She cut him off. “That'd be great actually, where should I meet you?”  
“Oh!” Otto was surprised she said yes “I'll just meet you in front of whatever class you have 4th period?”  
“Yeah, it's room” she glanced at the schedule she was still holding. “507”  
“And here’s 220” they had arrived at Thea’s homeroom.  
“Great!! Thanks Otto see you at lunch!!” She patted his shoulder before spinning on her heels and walking into room 220.

Otto had a feeling he was going to like Thea Rilow.

* * *

Hanschen was 99% sure that Mrs. Knuppeldick didn't wear deodorant. This was the most boring history class ever. She walked up and down the aisles throwing her arms around and that B.O. hit you right in the face. Why was history even required? When would he need to know about Magellan and these old white guys?

Hanschen looked at the clock. The bell should ring in 7,6,5,4,3,2-

The bell ringing for lunch cut off his internal counting. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Coming, Hansi?” It was Ilse Neumann. She was a friend of Wendla’s that he met that morning. Based on the way she and Wendla looked at each other, he figured they wanted to be more than friends. Now both girls were calling him Hansi and he suspected it would be a trend. Not that he minded, it was adorable.  
“Yeah, let's hit it”

Thea walked out or room 507 to find Otto waiting for her.  
“Hi Thea!! Umm, I'm not creepy I just have class a few doors down but I didn't want you to think I was stalking you because-”  
“Otto calm the fuck down. You talk too much”  
Otto laughed nervously. “You're right. You talk. How’s your first day going?”  
“I'll tell you while we walk”

It turned out Otto was friends with Wendla and Ilse as well as Ernst and they all ended up in the same spot for lunch.

Ernst was a combination of nervous and excited that the cute guy from earlier was here, Ilse and Wendla were being cute, Otto was trying to be cool around Thea, and Thea and Hanschen were trying to remember everyone’s names.

“Ok ya’ll” Ilse started. “This is Hanschen and Thea Rillow. They just transferred here”  
Everyone waved and said varying “hi’s” and hey’s”

“Guys this is Wendla, Ernst, Otto, Georg, Anna, Martha, Moritz, and Melchior”

Hanschen recognized Melchior, he was that asshole who sat behind him in math and would never shut up. Melchior was giving Moritz strange looks that almost looked like flirting.

“Also none of us are straight” Wendla added.  
“Cool, we’re not either!!” Thea said. Everyone laughed.

Everyone was sitting down and conversing. Ilse was talking to Moritz for a change to Ernst decided to talk to Wendla.

“So are you gonna audition?”  
“For what?”  
“For ‘Grease’!!”  
“I dunno, Ernst. Shows here are so hard to get into and I don't think-”  
“Wendla pleeeeease!!!! I want you to and you’d be so good!!”  
“Ernst please don't start-”  
“Don't make me cry Wendla, it'll be so sad”  
“You better not-”  
Ernst started with the lip quiver.  
“Ohhh my god fine!!”  
“Yay!!!”  
“And Ernst?”  
“Yeah”  
“Wendla leaned to whisper to him.  
“I'll get Hanschen to audition too”  
Ernst blushed again.  
“Wend...Wendla y-you don't have to-”  
“Awwww Ernst is blushing!!”  
“Awww why?” Suddenly Ilse joined the conversation.  
“He's in love with-”  
“Ok!! I'm going to class see you guys!!” Ernst got up hurriedly and walked into a tree.

“Does he always exit like that?” Hanschen asked Wendla.  
“Not usually” she laughed.

* * *

 **Fariequeen**  added **Handjive** and **Fightme** to the group chat

 **Fariequeen** : I added them  
**Fightme** : what up  
 **Gaybor** : hey  
**Marthvader** : sup  
**Theimportanceofbeing** : hii  
**Handjive** : hii Ernst  
**Theimportanceofbeing** : howd u know it was me  
**Handjive** : bc I love that play  
**Theimportanceofbeing** : ☺️☺️  
**Pianoboi** : awwww  
**Theimportamceofbeing** : SHUT UP GEORG  
 **Fariequeen** : no fighting children  
**Ritzcracker** : listen to mother  
 **Venndiagram** : thank you Moritz  
 **Hippiescum** : hes a good son  
 **Fariequeen** : hiii Ilse  
 **Hippiescum** : hi Wend :)  
**Pianoboi** : the love in this room  
 **Hippiescum** : SHUT UP GEORG  
**Annagram** : Georg ur an ass  
**Pianoboi** : but u love me  
**Ottoman** : no more love  
 **Gaybor** : but Theas here  
**Marthvader** : ???  
**Fightme** : ???  
**Handjive** : ???  
**Ottoman** : ......  
 **Fariequeen** : AWWWW OTTO LOVES THEA  
**Ritzcracker** : AWWWW  
**Theimportanceofbeing** : AWWWWW  
**Annagram** : AWWWWWW  
 **Fariequeen** : no Otto come back im sorry!!  
**Theimportanceofbeing** : we’re forgetting what's important here  
 **Gaybor** : your undying love for Hanschen?  
**Annagram** : this is weird  
 **Fariequeen** : Fuck off melchi  
**Theimportanceofbeing** : .... Grease  
 **Hippiescum** : is Hanschen the Danny to ur Sandy?  
**Handjive** : .....  
 **Fariequeen** : ILSE  
 **Hippiescum** : IM SORRY I COULNT HELP IT  
**Theimportanceofbeing** : I WAS JUST WONDERING WHO WAS GONNA AUDITION JFC  
 **Fariequeen** : well I'm being forced to  
**Theimportanceofbeing** : but u know u want to!!  
**Fariequeen** : I know  
**Ottoman** : ill probably do some behind the scenes stuff  
 **Hippiescum** : I think I'll audition  
**Marthvader** : ill be the Prop Dork™  
 **Gaybor** : i should tell u all im gonna steal the show no matter what role I get  
**Handjive** : may I overstep my boundaries ?  
 **Fariequeen** : by all means  
**Handjive** : ur an asshole Gabor  
**Handjive** : ok im cool now  
 **Gaybor** : wow Hans I thought we were friends  
**Handjive** : we can b friends that hate each other  
 **Gaybor** : sounds good

Wendla looked up from her phone. She and Hanschen were currently hanging out in her bedroom.  
“Are you gonna audition?”  
“Well, I just started school”  
“But it would be funnnn!!! And you love musicals!!  
“I mean, if your gonna do it”  
“I'll be there, it's a musical and Ernst will be there!! It's a win-win!!”  
Hanschen fought the blush rising in his cheeks and hoped Wendla didn't notice.  
“I wouldn't mind that”

 **Handjive** : im in  
**Handjive** : for auditions  
**Theimportanceofbeing** : yay!!  
 **Gaybor** : get a room kids  
**Ritzcracker** : be nice Melchi  
**Marthvader** : I ship it


	2. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanschen and Thea had been at Aichtal High for almost two weeks. They fit right into the group, it was perfect.“Grease” auditions were happening tonight.  
> Or  
> Time for "Grease" auditions and some shenanigans go down ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So I didn't update last week but rather combined the first two chapters because they were both really short. So before you read this one go check out updated chapter 1. I'll be back with another chapter on Monday. I've been ay theater camp all week so I didn't have much time to update. Hope yall had a nice fourth!! Enjoy :)

Hanschen and Thea had been at Aichtal High for almost two weeks. They fit right into the group, it was perfect.“Grease” auditions were happening tonight.

Hanschen showed up early. He checked his watch, 40 minutes before people started checking in. The auditorium door was open so Hanschen thought he’d scope it out. Even though he’d been here before, he still marveled at how nice the theater was. Especially the stage, it had a brand new floor and looked as though it was itching to be performed on. Hanschen dropped his bag in a chair and excitedly climbed up on the stage.  
“Wow” he said outloud. It was the best feeling ever to be up here, under the stage lights, looking out at the house. It was so empowering.

Hanschen figured he better test this place out. He took a deep breath and pointed stage left.

“Well it’s one for the money, two for the show, three get ready now go cat go! But don’t ya, step on my blue suede shoes...”

As Hanschen sang he came up with his own Elvis-inspired choreography on the fly. It was really fun, he didn’t even realize that someone was watching him from the back of the theater.

After Hanschen finished he heard someone begin to slow clap.  
“That was amazing, Hansi!!” Ernst said. The brunette was standing in the isle now with stars in his eyes.  
Hanschen looked up like a deer in headlights. He quickly regained his cool. “Thanks. I thought I should test out the stage before I audition. Make sure it’s not poisonous”  
Ernst chuckled.  
“Well,” Hanschen said. “I shouldn’t be in here, so I’ll get going” he jumped off the stage.  
“Well, actually, I was um, going to ask if you wanted to hang out here with me maybe? Until everyone gets here, I could show you around. Or not, only if you want to” Ernst stuttered.  
Hanschen grinned. “Sounds great”

* * *

Meanwhile, Otto and Thea were grabbing everyone dinner before auditions. Otto was the oldest of the group and the only one with a license so naturally he drove. And Thea came because she may or may not have a small crush on him.

“How'd you remember everyone's orders?” Otto asked while they were waiting for the pizza.

“Otto, it's pizza. It's not that hard” she laughed.  
“I know but everyone wanted different toppings!!”  
Thea laughed again. “Are you nervous?” She asked.  
“I’m not the one auditioning”  
“Well maybe I'm nervous”  
“Well you don't have to be because you're gonna be amazing”

When they were back in the car Thea said, “Can we run the song again?”  
“Go ahead” Otto loved when she did this one. She was so good, and so hot. She was such a good singer.  
Thea took a deep breath. She sang her 32 bars of “I believe in love” from “Hair”. It was nice, and it showed off her range. Otto melted everytime Thea sang. It was beautiful. And suddenly the song was over.

Otto swallowed hard. He stared back at her with wide eyes.  
“Was that good?” Thea asked.  
Otto nodded. “We should um, school”  
Thea smiled to herself. She was glad that he liked it so much, that it got him so flustered. Thea didn't have to look, she already knew his hand was resting on the center console. She took his hand in hers and he ran his thumb over the back of her hand the whole way back to school.

* * *

 The auditorium lobby was buzzing with energy. Everyone was practicing their songs or stretching for the dance portion of the audition. Ernst poked his head out of the theater.  
“People!! We’re starting in 5!!”  
“Thank you 5!!”

Ilse was braiding Wendla’s hair to calm her nerves. Hanschen sat down next to them.  
“You girls ready for this?” The blonde boy asked.  
“I hope so” Wendla said.  
“You’ll be fine!!” Ilse said, rubbing Wendla’s arm affectionately. Wendla turned a little pink.  
“You guys are too cute” Hanschen said with a smile.

Martha and Ernst came out of the theater. Martha yelled “Ok people!! We need numbers 1-10 to line up over here. Numbers 11-20 you're on deck, please bring your backup cds…”

Later, Hanschen noticed Ilse sitting alone. He guessed Wendla was auditioning.  
“Ilse!”  
“Yeah Hansi?”  
“I know it's not my place, but I think this would be a good opportunity-”  
“I'm taking Wendla for fro-yo tomorrow to celebrate her audition”  
Hanschen smiled. “I knew you could do it”

* * *

 As Thea walked out of the auditorium she felt her heart rate slow down for the first time all day. She did it, she auditioned. And now she had to wait. Thea was just starting to replay the audition in her head when two hands covered her eyes from behind.  
“Guess who?” Otto said.  
“Martha?” Thea asked. Otto removed his hands. “No it’s me!! I sound nothing like Martha!!”  
“Well your voice is a little high” Thea teased. Otto laughed.  
“So how’d it go?”  
“It went well, I think. That director lady was scribbling notes the entire time, I’m not sure what that means”  
“That’s Ms. Grossebustenhalter. We call her Ms. G. She’s not what you’d call warm and fuzzy. Don’t take it personally”  
“Good to know”  
There was a pause.  
“Well I’m glad it went well. You probably have to go so I won’t keep you” Otto said.  
“Hanschen’s my ride home and he isn’t on for a bit longer”  
“Great!! Doing anything in particular?”  
Thea rolled her eyes. “I’ll be with you, asshat. Whether you like it or not”  
“Great, because I wanted to show you something”  
“Don’t you have to be in the theater?”  
“I wasn’t required to show up in the first place”  
Thea smiled. “Let’s go then” Otto took her hand and led her down the hall.

“Why are we going into the school building?” Thea asked skeptically as Otto unlocked one of the back doors.  
“Just trust me”  
“Couldn’t we get in trouble or something? Are we even allowed over here?”  
“Don’t be chicken” Otto teased.  
“I’m not chicken!!!”  
“Then trust me”

Suddenly they were in the main hallway. It was almost dark, only a few dim fluorescent lights illuminated the space.  
“Ok here we are!!” Otto said excitedly.  
“I don’t get it” Thea replied.  
“Have you ever seen this building, or this hallway completely empty?”  
“No, but-”  
“And have you ever thought about how cool it would be to run through these halls? They’re so big and there’s no one around!!”  
Thea started laughing.  
“What?” Otto asked.  
“That’s just really cute, I guess”  
Otto was glad that it was nearly dark so she couldn’t see the blush that rose in his face.  
“Well, do you want to?”  
“Why not?” Thea smirked and took off running.  
“Hey, no running in the halls!!!” Otto yelled as he took off after her.

The two chased each other and hid from each other for a few minutes. It felt like they were kids again, running and playing and forgetting the world for a bit. Suddenly they heard footsteps.

“Hey!! Who’s in here?!”

It sounded like Mr. Sonnenstich, their latin teacher. He did not sound happy that two people were disturbing the peace. Otto and Thea exchanged a look of terror before Thea grabbed his hand and the two ran for dear life. They ran out the back door they entered from and across campus to the auditorium. The pair didn’t stop running until they reached their destination.

There was a large patch of grass right by the auditorium that the two laid down in, still breathless. Except now they were both laughing too hard to catch their breath.  
“Ok, ok. That has never happened to me before” Otto said.  
“You’ve been in there after hours before?” Thea asked.  
“Sure. It’s quiet and good place to think. The stage crew has a set of keys to get anywhere in the school so why not?”

“That was fun” Thea said after a minute. “Thanks for taking me.”  
“We should do this again” Otto said.  
“For sure” Thea replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!! Leave a comment or something. See you Monday.


	3. We're In The Play!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they arrived at the drama room the whole squad was there, minus Martha, Ernst, and Otto who didn't audition and were waiting to congratulate everyone at their lunch spot. 
> 
> “Ohh my god Hansi I can't believe this!!” Wendla squealed.  
> “What? I haven't seen it!!”  
> “Well get up there!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I'm back. I might make edits, this one is a bit all over the place. Please leave suggestions in the comments if you have any. Enjoy the next installment of my favorite angsty german teenagers :)  
> Fariequeen=Wendla  
> Hippiescum=Ilse  
> Gaybor=Melchior  
> Ritzcracker=Moritz  
> Marthvader=Martha  
> Pianoboi=Georg  
> Handjive=Hanschen  
> Theimportanceofbeing=Ernst  
> Annagram=Anna  
> Fightme=Thea  
> Ottoman=Otto

**Gaybor** : Ernst when is the cast list gonna be up  
**Fariequeen** : yeah I'm dying!!  
**Theimportanceofbeing** : I don't know I'm the sm not the director  
**Theimportanceofbeing** : but I may know a few things  
 **Hippiescum** : SPILL BITCH  
**Theimportanceofbeing** : I can't tell u tho  
**Handjive** : *cri*  
**Marthvader** : as the humble prop dork I can confirm that we r sworn to secrecy  
**Fightme** : well I'll just die then  
**Theimportanceofbeing** : y'all r so dramatic  
**Pianoboi** : says the guy who begged everyone to audition  
**Theimportanceofbeing** : ya know what Georg  
**Annagram** : this gc is becoming cancerous  
**Handjive** : hail satan  
**Ritzcracker** : 666  
 **Hippiescum** : *cells divide uncontrollably*  
 **Fariequeen** : u beautiful nerd  
**Ottoman** : goals^^  
**Theimportanceofbeing** : I may or may not have received word just now that the cast list has been finalized  
**Fightme** : *vomits out of excitement*  
 **Fariequeen** : *explodes*  
**Handjive** : *dies*  
**Ottoman** : rip Hans n Wendla  
**Marthvader** : they will b missed

* * *

Hanschen and Ilse where in another one of Mrs. Knuppeledick’s endless history classes. In 10 minutes the bell would ring and they would run and the cast list would be up in front of the drama room. 10 minutes. Hanschen looked at Ilse. She was staring at the clock. 5 minutes. 2 minutes. This was agonizing.

Finally the bell rang. Hanschen and Ilse were out of the room so fast it was like they were never there.

When they arrived at the drama room the whole squad was there, minus Martha, Ernst, and Otto who didn't audition and were waiting to congratulate everyone at their lunch spot.

“Ohh my god Hansi I can't believe this!!” Wendla squealed.  
“What? I haven't seen it!!”  
“Well get up there!!”  
Hanschen pushed his way to the front and saw the cast list.

* * *

Danny……………..………………. Hanschen Rilow

Putzy……………..……………….….. Moritz Stiefel

Kenickie..................….…………. Melchior Gabor

Jan……………….…………………..… Adele Weber

Teen Angel/Vince Fontaine……Gordon Schwinn

Eugene…..……………………….…… Garin Krüger

Sandy……….…………………. Wendla Beargmann

Marty………………....………………….. Thea Rillow

Sonny………..……………………… Georg Zirshnitz

Patty Simcox…….....……………………. Elma Bauer

Frenchie………………….………….. Anna Wheelan

Rizzo…………………………………Ilse Neumann

Doody…………………………….....Max Von Trenk

* * *

Hanschen was speechless. He couldn't move his gaze from the cast list until he felt Wendla grab his shoulders and move him out of the way.  
“Hansi can you believe this?!?!”  
“I- no!! I can't!! Jesus frick we’re gonna be the leads!!!”  
Before Wendla could say anything Ilse had pulled her into a tight hug.  
“Hans we did it!!” Thea was behind him. He picked her up and spun her around. And he wasn't even embarrassed.  
“We did it Thea, holy Jesus!!!”  
“Put me down asshole!!” Thea laughed.  
“Ohh my god I have to tell Ernst!!” Hanschen sped off.  
“Well let's go!!” Moritz squealed and ran off with Melchior in tow.  
“Wait up!!” Wendla and Ilse followed, hand in hand.  
Thea rolled her eyes. Couple bullshit. But she was too happy for that to ruin her mood and she ran after them.

* * *

“How long until the stampede arrives?” Martha asked Ernst. They were waiting by the tree where the squad ate lunch. The stage crew always got to see the cast list before it went up. But only by a few minutes so the word wouldn't leak.  
“Any minute” Ernst giggled. “Hansi’s gonna be so happy”  
Otto chuckled. “When are you two gonna get together?”  
Ernst blushed but the rest of the group arrived before he could retaliate.  
“ERNST!!! Ohhh my god I got Danny!!! I'm gonna be the lead, this is crazy!!” Hanschen almost knocked Ernst over. The latter looked like an excited puppy.  
“I know!! I'm so proud of you!!” Ernst threw his arms around the blonde boy.

Thea on the other hand was a bit cooler. She sat down next to Otto. Even though she appeared neutral, he could tell she was ecstatic.  
“Happy with your role?” Otto asked. Thea broke into a grin. “Very much so”  
“I'm glad” he gave her a side hug.  
“Will you be around during rehearsal?” She asked.  
“If you're lucky” he flirted.

“Melchi we did it!!” Moritz said resting his chin on Melchior’s shoulder.  
“I knew you could do it, Mo”  
“I'm so excited Melchi!! We have so many scenes together and we get to dance like 50s kids!!”  
Melchior chuckled.  
“You're cute, Mo”

* * *

 That afternoon Ilse and Wendla were laying on Wendla’s bed, giggling and talking, nose to nose.  
“This show is gonna be fun, Wend”  
“I know!!”  
“You're gonna be the prettiest Sandy” Wendla blushed a little.  
“Ilse?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Will you be jealous when I kiss Hanschen?”  
That hadn't dawned on Ilse yet.  
“You’ll have to do that, huh?”  
“Yeah”  
“Well… I won't be jealous under one condition”  
“Ok”  
Ilse took a deep breath.  
“Only if you're my girlfriend”  
Wendla smiled.  
“Of course I'll be your girlfriend”  
“Good. Then I won't be jealous”  
Wendla giggled and moved closer to Ilse.  
“You know…” Wendla started giggling again.  
Ilse sat up. “What?”  
“It's silly” Wendla sat up to be at eye level with her girlfriend.  
“C’mon Wend, you can tell me”  
Wendla locked eyes with Ilse and suddenly Ilse understood. She ran her hand through Wendla's silky brown hair. Ilse moved in and connected her lips with Wendla’s.

Ilse pulled back after a moment.  
“It's not silly at all”  
Wendla leaned forward and kissed Ilse again.

* * *

Hanschen and Ernst were in the auditorium reading their scripts. It was 30 minutes before the first rehearsal started and Hanschen had showed up early again.

“Hmm” The latter wondered aloud.  
Ernst looked up from his script. “Huh?”  
“Are we gonna get a real car to be greased lightning?”  
Ernst chuckled.  
“Well I know Georg’s grandpa is a mechanic and he might have something we can use”  
“Cool”  
They sat in silence for a few minutes until Ernst piped up.  
“Hansi, how come I’ve never met your parents?”  
Hanschen stiffened. He’d been dreading this.  
“Umm, my mom works. A lot”  
“Oh. And your dad?”  
Hanschen grimaced. “Ernst. My dad, he…”  
Ernst put his hand on Hanschen’s knee. “You don’t need to tell me. It’s ok”  
“Yeah, I-”  
“Would it be ok if I gave you a hug?”  
“Uh huh”  
It was a lovely moment, Hanschen felt safer in Ernst’s arms then he had in months.

When Wendla walked into the theater and saw the boys having their moment, she decided she could come back later. After all, rehearsal didn’t start for another 25 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Comments and kudos are appreciated. Till next time loves!!


	4. When You Smile I Melt Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Ernst was going to do this. He was going to walk with Hanschen to rehearsal and ask him to a movie this weekend. Ernst had to ask at the end of the walk so if Hanschen declined it wouldn't be awkward. But he couldn't wait too long because there would be other people at rehearsal and he couldn't ask someone out when there were other people around.  
> Or  
> Sparks fly, questions are asked, and tears are shed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you know what's funny I'm actually gonna do Grease. It's like an end of summer show at this unorganized, unmotivated youth theater. The director asked me to audition until I was like OK FINE. Yeah I'm playing Patty Simcox and rehersals start tomorrow. My social anxiety is having a grand old time. Anywho, enjoy zee next chapter :)))
> 
>  
> 
> Fariequeen=Wendla  
> Hippiescum=Ilse  
> Gaybor=Melchior  
> Ritzcracker=Moritz  
> Marthvador=Martha  
> Pianoboi=Georg  
> Handjive=Hanschen  
> Theimportanceofbeing=Ernst  
> Annagram=Anna  
> Fightme=Thea  
> Ottoman=Otto

Ok. Ernst was going to do this. He was going to walk with Hanschen to rehearsal and ask him to a movie this weekend. Ernst had to ask at the end of the walk so if Hanschen declined it wouldn't be awkward. But he couldn't wait too long because there would be other people at rehearsal and he couldn't ask someone out when there were other people around.

This was the 5th rehearsal for “Grease”. Hanschen was a fantastic actor, no wonder he had gotten the lead. He and Wendla had great chemistry on stage. This worried Ernst a little at first but once the word got out that she and Ilse were dating he felt better.

Ernst had stalled long enough. Hanschen usually walked by this classroom around this time-  
“Hey Ernst!!” There he was.  
“Hi!” They started toward the auditorium.

* * *

 

Thea was sitting in the audience with Otto before rehearsal started.  
“Ok, ok. If anyone would survive the zombie apocalypse out of our group it would be me” Thea said.  
“Ok true, but you'd still use a hatchet and not a gun to kill the zombies?” Otto asked.  
“Yes! Guns have to be loaded!! What if you ran out of bullets?”  
“Touché. You know what bugs me?”  
“What?”  
“If two people were left on earth after the apocalypse and they had to reproduce together to save the human race, their kids would have to have sex with each other-”  
“Oh Jesus Otto!!”  
“I'm not saying it's a good idea!!”  
Thea was laughing. “Shut up!!” She looked at Otto who was laughing too. He was cute when he laughed like this. He looked back at her. Thea could have sworn her heart stopped when they locked eyes.

“Hello children!!!” Ernst skipped past them. Thea snapped out of it.  
“Someone’s in a good mood” Otto said, still a little flushed from the moment with Thea.  
“Maybe I am” Ernst giggled.  
“Did Heathers transfer to Broadway?” Thea asked.  
“I wish!! Well actually-what happened- that I shouldn't tell you- but you might as well know- I’m, umm, Hanschen may have agreed to go to a movie with me Friday”  
“Aww” Otto teased. “You love him”  
“Well congrats, but if Hans opens the door for you, be careful because he's really weak and the wind might blow too hard and make the door slam on your forehead”  
“That was one time dipshit!!” Hanschen yelled as he walked in. He seemed to be in a good mood too.  
“I'm kidding, asshole!!”  
“Yo I agree!! Up top!” Melchior had walked in with Moritz in tow. It seemed like those two were always together.  
“Melchi don’t call names, it isn’t nice” Moritz told him.  
“No it’s fine because I’m in a good mood” it was odd that Hanschen didn’t jump at the chance to insult Melchior.  
“Why, did Ernst propose or something?”  
Moritz elbowed his friend for saying that.  
“You know, Gabor, I wasn’t born with enough middle fingers to express the way I feel about you”  
The air was tense for a moment, until Melchior said, “That’s a pretty good one, Rilow. You can win this round”  
Hanschen smiled.  
“It’s too bad that insult came from google” Melchior retorted.  
“I’ll take it. Perhaps you should do some research yourself” Hanschen finished.  
“I really don’t understand their relationship” Ernst said to Moritz.

* * *

 

 **Annagram** : hi bitches so I was thinking  
**Pianoboi** : that's dangerous  
**Annagram** : that we should all do something on fri or sat  
**Gaybor** : im down  
**Marthvador** : yeah!!  
**Theimportanceofbeing** : I can only do Sat.  
**Handjive** : yeah I got plans Friday but I'm free Sat.  
**Fightme** : u wouldn't say u have plans…. together?  
**Handjive** : SHUT UP THEA TOT  
**Fightme** : YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT  
**Fariequeen** : awwww thats adorable!!  
**Pianoboi** : it's like tater tot but with Thea at the beginning!!  
 **Gaybor** : umm yeah we get it Georg  
**Ritzcracker** : thats so cute tho  
**Ottoman** : it is <3  
**Fightme** : u know what fuck it imma embrace this

 **Fightme** has changed their name to **Theatot**

 **Ottoman** : awwwww  
**Theatot** : <3  
**Marthvader** : possible romance???????  
**Hippiescum** : I ship it  
**Ritzcracker** : shippp  
**Annagram** : ship name is ummm  
**Fariequeen** : Otthea!!  
**Handjive** : otp  
**Theatot** : SHUT IT HANDJOB  
**Gaybor** : AAAAAA  
**Ritzcracker** : AAAAAA  
**Marthvader** : AAAAAA  
**Theimportanceofbeing** : AAAAAA  
**Theatot** : IT WAS AUTOCORRECT  
**Fariequeen** : was it tho?  
**Theatot** : IT WASNT  
**Handjive** : im not changing my name to handjob  
**Hippiescum** : wait so r we doing something Saturday?  
**Annagram** : I want to  
**Pianoboi** : i want pinkberry  
**Otto** : NO ONE ASKED U GEORG  
**Theatot** : that sounds fun tho?  
**Ritzcracker** : it does  
**Gaybor** : i’ll come if mo is there  
**Ritzcracker** : I will <3  
**Marthvader** : otp  
**Fariequeen** : and then we can go swim at Melchi’s house!!  
**Gaybor** : Wend, u can't just invite everyone to my house  
**Ritzcracker** : umm yeah she can  
**Theatot** : agreeed  
**Ottoman** : i second that  
**Handjive** : yup  
**Hippiescum** : MY PRECIOUS GF CAN INVITE US TO UR HOUSE GABOR  
**Fariequeen** : aww thx babe <3  
**Pianoboi** : everyone's in love let's all get married  
**Theimportanceofbeing** : hell no

* * *

 

“Hey Thea tot?”  
Thea was running her lines and listening to Panic! At the Disco when Hanschen knocked on her door.  
“Yeah handjob?”  
Hanschen walked in and sat on the bed next to her. “You can't keep calling me that”  
“If you call me Thea Tot then I will”  
“You're an asshole”  
“Why are you here again?”  
Hanschen didn't say anything.  
“Hans? You ok?”  
Hanschen looked at his sister. She saw that his eyes were teary.  
“Hey! Come here. It’s ok” Thea pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back.  
“I-I just- why did dad have to leave?”  
“I don't know. He’s a total dick for doing that. I don't know why it happened. I-I wish he hadn't”  
“I was to glad when he left. Out of spite. He was such an ass to me, I hated him. I just don't know why he would leave”  
“I know. It's-it's ok” Thea felt tears slip down her cheeks.  
Hanschen and Thea stayed like that for a long time, just crying softly into each other, muttering broken sentences every so often. It felt good for both, they had held it in for a while. Life sucked sometimes but they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!! What will Hernst's date be like? Will Otto ever ask Thea out? STAY TUNED KIDS


	5. We're Going On A Date... I Think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pianoboi: im so bored im gonna teepee my own house  
> Marthvader: make some friends Georg  
> Ottoman: u should tho  
> Fariequeen: children be nice to him!!  
> Fariequeen: if anyone's bored y'all can come to my house bc I'm making brownies n gonna watch 80s movies 
> 
> Or
> 
> People go on dates and shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids!! Sorry I didn't update last week I've been in New York!! It's been amazing, I saw "Dear Evan Hansen". I freaking love this city. I have to leave tomorrow and I don't want to. But I get to go home to my gf and that's good! But ya'll don't care about that. So please enjoy the newest installation of everyone's favorite Angsty German Teens™
> 
> Fariequeen=Wendla  
> Hippiescum=Ilse  
> Gaybor=Melchior  
> Ritzcracker=Moritz  
> Marthvader=Martha  
> Pianoboi=Georg  
> Handjive=Hanschen  
> Theimportanceofbeing=Ernst  
> Annagram=Anna  
> Theatot=Thea  
> Ottoman=Otto

**Pianoboi** : im so bored im gonna teepee my own house  
**Marthvader** : make some friends Georg  
**Ottoman** : u should tho  
**Fariequeen** : children be nice to him!!  
**Fariequeen** : if anyone's bored y'all can come to my house bc I'm making brownies n gonna watch 80s movies  
**Ritzcracker** : can I come mom?  
**Floralbisexual** : of course my son  
**Pianoboi** : ILL BUST THRU YA DOOR  
**Annagram** : Im climbin thru yo window  
**Hippiescum** : I'm already here so  
**Gaybor** : im gonna come thru the ceiling mission impossible style  
**Fariequeen** : pls don't break my ceiling melchi  
**Theatot** : I would but im doing stuff  
**Ottoman** : w/ me  
**Pianoboi** : SHIP SHIP SHIP  
**Annagram** : OTTHEA FOR THE WINN  
**Handjive** : Ya’ll need to chill I'm tryna enjoy a night w/ a (cute) guy ~~~~

* * *

Hanschen turned off his phone. Technically, his date with Ernst hadn't started yet. Could he even call it a date? Were they just hanging out as friends?

Hans was driving to pick up Ernst. He had just gotten his license last month and it was pretty awesome. Hanschen tried to remain composed but he was pretty nervous for this. Sure, he'd been with people before, hell, he wasn't even a virgin. But Ernst was different. Ernst made Hanschen feel happy, and warm inside. It was a new feeling, no one he'd been with before made him feel like this. And therefore, Hanschen is not want to mess this up.

 _I'm Hanschen motherfucking Rilow._  He thought to himself. _And I don't mess things up. Especially not with cute guys. I'm a fucking expert at that_

Hanschen realized he had said most of that aloud when he pulled into Ernst’s driveway. He would have walked up to the door to get him but Ernst came running out the door with an adorable smile a moment later.

“Hi Hansi!!” Ernst said when he jumped into the car.  
“Hi Ernst” Hanschen replied smoothly. This was going to be a fun night.

The movie was lame so they ditched it halfway through and got pizza. Ernst had Hanschen drive until they lost cell service. The two wandered a little and found a nice hill to stargaze on. Never let it be said that Ernst Robel isn’t a hopeless romantic.

“This is nice. I’m glad we did this” Ernst said.  
“Yeah. Hey, you know any constellations?” Hanschen asked.  
“Um, that’s the big dipper, right?” The brunette asked as he pointed to a cluster of stars.  
“Yup. My favorite is Andromeda” Hanschen said pointing to another cluster. “She was a greek princess” He continued. “They say Athena put her up there to immortalize her. Andromeda is right next to Perseus, her husband. They’re united in life and death. Always together”  
Hanschen looked at Ernst, who was gazing up at the night sky in wonder. Hanschen took his date’s hand, which the latter gasped a little at.  
“That’s pretty romantic” Ernst said after a moment.  
“It is” Hanschen smiled when Ernst scooted closer to put his head on the blonde’s shoulder.

* * *

Moritz, Melchior, Ilse, Wendla, Georg, Anna, and Martha were all at Wendla’s house for 80’s movie night. Georg came back from the bathroom to find that Anna was on his phone. She had the cutest smile on her face and Georg was simultaneously happy and horrified at the fact. God knows what she had found.

“Hey, any reason you have me in your contacts as ‘Blueberry Muffin?’” Anna asked Georg. He froze. Of course she had seen that.  
“Why are you on my phone again?” Georg asked, trying not to panic.  
“Because Melchi knew the password”  
“I invite you into my home, cook you dinner-”  
“We’re in Wendla’s home”  
“The point is a feel attacked right now”  
“Just answer the question!!”  
Georg blushed a little. His glance drifted to the side.  
“No reason”  
“C’mon tell me!!”  
Georg’s head swam with possible responses. _Because I’m weird. Because I love blueberry muffins and you remind me of them_ he thought.  
“Ugh, fine. Because you’re sweet” he said finally.  
Anna felt her heart flutter but rolled her eyes.  
“You’re cheesy as fuck”  
Georg had to stop himself from sighing in relief.  
“And you’re ungrateful”  
“Sorry. Thank you for calling me a muffin” Anna said sarcastically.  
“Anytime”

* * *

“Ok left hand on blue”

“Oh Jesus” Otto moved his left hand to a blue. He had the idea to play twister and remarkably Thea had agreed. He had invited her to come hang out today. He didn't really know if this was a date, but if Ernst had the courage to ask Hanschen out then he could ask Thea.  
Otto flicked the spinner.  
“Right foot on green” Thea moved her foot. She was pretty tangled with Otto at this point and it was making her heart race.  
“Ok, right hand on-shit!!” Otto slipped and fell on top of Thea. After a brief silence they burst out laughing.  
Thea looked so pretty with her hair spread out on the twister mat, gorgeous smile on her lips, laughing that beautiful laugh. Otto could have sworn she was glowing.  
He had liked Thea for so long. How her eyes lit up when she sang, her sectoral heterochromia in her left eye, all the patterns she drew on her arms when she got bored, that rosy shampoo her hair smelled like, how she got so still and emotionless when she was sad, all the million little things she did without realizing it.  
Everything slowed down. Otto really wanted to kiss Thea right now. Maybe he could. Maybe she’d kiss back. He could just kiss her right now.  
Otto abruptly gave into his feelings and kissed Thea. She shoved him off.  
“What the hell?” She said. Otto immediately knew he had messed up.  
“Agh, shit I’m so sorry, I-uh, I-I don’t know what came over me-”  
Thea cut him off.  
“I should go, I have to study” She stood up from the mat.  
“No, Thea I-”  
She felt tears coming which she held back.  
“No really, I should go. I’ll see you later” Thea said. She didn’t dare look at Otto. She knew she’d start crying and she couldn’t right now.  
Thea took her purse and was gone before Otto could think of anything else to say.

On the walk home Thea let the tears come. She hardly knew what she was feeling. She was sad and angry and so confused. She just wanted to smash something.

Otto was so angry at himself. He had fucked up a perfectly good friendship with the most wonderful girl. He felt so stupid.

Neither of them slept that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sectoral heterochromia is when one part of your eye is a different color than the rest. It's so pretty I love it!! I've always cannoned Thea with it idk why. And the Andromeda thing is totally true. Hanschen's such a smooth talking fuckboi but he doesn't know what he's doing. 
> 
> Will Thea and Otto make up? Will Ernst and Hanschen have a second date? Will "Grease" be a successful show? It's getting interesting folks. 
> 
> Comments & kudos make me v happy so please leave some. 
> 
> See ya next week!!


	6. Crushes Are Time Consuming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanschen was trying to learn the choreography for “Greased Lightning” which was easier said than done. He was a pretty good dancer but it was hard to focus when Ernst Robel was being so cute.  
> Or  
> Feelings are revealed and it's cute and dramatic and gay. What could be better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Ughghghggg I have to go back to school Tuesday. I'm still gonna try to update every Monday. I'm honestly so happy with how this story is going. Enjoy!
> 
> Fariequeen=Wendla  
> Hippiescum=Ilse  
> Gaybor=Melchior  
> Ritzcracker=Moritz  
> Marthvader=Martha  
> Pianoboi=Georg  
> Handjive=Hanschen  
> Theimportanceofbeing=Ernst  
> Annagram=Anna  
> Theatot=Thea  
> Ottoman=Otto

Hanschen was trying to learn the choreography for “Greased Lightning” which was easier said than done. He was a pretty good dancer but it was hard to focus when Ernst Robel was being so cute. Currently, the brunette boy was fiddling with the lighting from the tech booth. He was doing that cute thing where his he stuck his tongue out a little because he was trying to focus. It was just adorable, Hanschen couldn't wait to talk to him after rehearsal or during break or something, maybe he could ask him on a second date…

 

“Uh Rilow? You ok?” Melchior was talking to him. _Oh shit, we’re still rehearsing_ Hanschen thought.

“Um, yeah I'm good, I'm fine. Where were we?” Hanschen said as he snapped out of his funk.

“Why did you tie your shoelaces together?” Melchior asked, as if he was in awe of Hans’ stupidity

Hanschen remembered he bent down to tie his shoe a few minutes ago. He looked down to find that he had, in fact, it's his shoelaces together.

“You know what Gabor? I don't need your sass” Hanschen stood up to walk away but promptly fell on his face.

This prompted some laughs and gasps from people who saw. Melchior chuckled.

“Something eating you, Rilow?” Melchior asked again with a smirk on his lips.

“Fuck off, asshat”

“Ok everyone! Take 5!” Mrs. Grostenbüstenhalter called out.

 

Hanschen went outside the auditorium for some air. Ernst was completely throwing him off. And as much as Hanschen wanted to be mad at the him for that, he really couldn't be. Hanschen was totally lovesick and it was disgusting. Of course he had lusted after other guys and girls before, but this was different. Agh!

 

“Hey Hansi?” Ernst himself had come out of the auditorium.

“Oh! Uh, hi Ernst. What's up?” Hanschen tripped over his words.

“Um, I was gonna measure you for your costume? Because they told me too. Not because I wanted to for personal reasons”

Hanschen chuckled. In some weird way, Ernst’s nervousness boosted his confidence.

“Yeah, sure” Hanschen said with a smirk. “Are you gonna show me or…?”

“Oh right!! Sorry” Ernst turned back into the theater so Hanschen wouldn't see the blush on his face.

 

“Ok here we are!” Ernst and Hanschen were now in the back of the theater which was full of various costumes and fabric.

“Woah” Hanschen said in wonder. This place was pretty cool.

“Yeah. I like it back here” Ernst said. He glanced over at Hanschen who looked adorable as he gazed around the room. When Hanschen locked eyes with the other boy, Ernst snapped out of his dream like state.

“I'll get the uh, tape measure!!” Ernst said awkwardly as he turned to get a tape measure from the bin where various supplies were kept.

“You know Ernst, you're a very lucky man” Hanschen said as the other boy fiddled with the tape measure.

“Am I?”

“Not many people can say they've measured someone as sexy as I am”

Ernst fought a blush rising in his cheeks. “Well maybe I already have”

“Doubtful” Hanschen teased as Ernst moved to measure the blonde boy’s waist.

“I was going to offer to buy you a coffee after this, but with this banter I'm going to have to assume you've got far better things to do.”

Hanschen smirked. “Well I suppose I could cancel my _epic_ plans to get a coffee with you”

Ernst smiled. “‘I’d like that”

* * *

 Otto was crazy nervous. He was sitting in his car, a block away from Thea’s house. She had asked him to come over to talk, and after last Friday’s events he thought it  was likely that she was filing a restraining order. He didn’t mean to be creepy, she had just looked so beautiful in that moment. He shouldn’t have even come. Maybe he could say he had homework he forgot about or something. Since when was his life so dramatic?

 

_Screw it, I’m going in. I’m not going to flake after what I did. I owe it to her._

 

“Hey. Thanks for coming” Thea said when she answered the door. Otto was glad there weren’t police officers with her. Thea almost seemed nervous too, which was strange. She had nothing to be nervous about, Otto thought.

 

“Oh yeah, of course”

“Um, you want to come in?”

“Uh, yeah! Sure”

 

Once they were upstairs the two settled into an uncomfortable silence.

“How have you been?” Thea asked him.

“Fine, thanks. Nothing much has happened. You?”

“Going over my lines, trying to remember choreo, homework, the usual” Thea laughed uncomfortably.

It was quiet again. They both started talking at once.

“I really shouldn’t have-”

“I’m so sorry that-”

They both stopped before Otto said, “I’m sorry that I kissed you Thea, it was out of line and I’m really sorry”

Thea felt awful that she had done this. “No, it’s fine, really. It just took me by surprise, I guess. It’s been hard since…” Thea trailed off. Otto itched to tell her to go on but stopped himself. “Since my dad left. That’s why we moved here, my dad left three months ago. He and my mom were never really happy together, they always fought. The night before he left they were screaming at each other. I was used to it. But I didn’t think he’d leave. And the next morning, he was just gone. Ugh, he was an asshole. But I loved him. I loved him because he was my dad. And there were good times and bad times.

 

“I haven’t seen him since then. Mom cried. Hans and I were confused and angry. I didn’t cry until much later. We’ve only received a few letters here and there. Mom never lets us read them. I have no idea where he is. Mom had us move here because she had found a job offer, but I knew the real reason. Everything in that old house reminded me of him. Mom and Hans too. I’d lived there my whole life. I’m honestly so glad we left, I-I” Thea was crying at this point. Otto embraced her, which she eagerly accepted.

Otto really didn’t know what to say. “I’m so sorry” was all he could whisper under his breath.

“That’s why I couldn’t kiss you back, I was afraid you’d leave” Thea whispered through tears.

Otto let go of her so he could meet her eyes when he said. “I promise you, I’m not leaving”

Thea lept into his arms.

* * *

 

After Ernst and Hanschen got their coffee they walked back to Ernst’s house. Hanschen was a bit nervous because he would likely be meeting Ernst’s parents and/or siblings. Ernst had told Hanschen about them.

“Edward is the oldest behind me. He’s 14. Then there’s Emma, she’s 12. After her is Ely who’s 10. And Evony is the youngest, only 8. They’re sweet kids. I seriously think my parents should be arrested for naming all 5 of their kids with E names” Ernst laughed. “But they’re cool as far as parents go. I mean, they were pretty cool when I came out a few years ago”

 

Hanschen touched his fingertips to Ernst’s, subtly enough that it could be mistaken for an accident. Luckily, Ernst got the hint and took the shorter boy’s hand.

“Will your parents be home?” Hanschen asked casually, as though he was inquiring about the weather.

“Probably. My mom doesn’t have class on Tuesday so she’ll be there. My dad might get home late if he gets tied up at the office”

“Cool”

* * *

 It turns out, all of Ernst’s family was home.

“Hi!” Ernst said as he walked in, still holding Hanschen’s hand. He let go of it to give his parents hugs.

“How was your day, sweetie?” a woman who Hanschen assumed was Ernst’s mother said.

“It was great, mom. Thanks. Uh, this is Hanschen Rilow”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Christine” Ernst’s mom shook Hanschen’s hand.

“I’m Jeremy. It’s nice to meet the boy Ernst’s been talking about so much these last few weeks” Ernst’s father said as he shook Hanschen’s hand. The blonde boy laughed before saying “It’s a pleasure, sir”

“And I’m Evony!” A little girl appeared out of nowhere and introduced herself. Hanschen chuckled before he extended his hand and said. “Hi Evony, I’m Hanschen” the little girl shook his hand without hesitation.

Before Evony or Hanschen could say anything else, two kids came bounding down the stairs.

“Ely! Give that back!” one of them, a girl, shouted.

“Finders keepers!” the other other child, a smaller boy shouted back. He was holding a multicolored pen that presumably belonged to the girl.

“Give it to me you twat!” the girl shouted angrily.

“Ok ok!” Mrs. Robel intervened. “Ely, give your sister back her pen”

“Fine!” Ely handed his sister the pen.

“Hey, Ernst brought a friend over!” Mr. Robel said.

Ely ran up to Hanschen.

“Hi I’m Ely! I’m wearing a new shirt today, it’s from Minecraft. Do you like Minecraft?”

“Hi Ely, I’m Hanschen. And yes, I do like Minecraft. I’m currently building a volcano”

The little boy’s eyes went wide. “Cool!”

The girl who had chased Ely down the stairs pushed her brother out of the way so she could talk to Hans.

“Hi, I’m Emma. I’m sorry you had to see that and I’m sorry about my little brother”

“Hi Emma. It’s all good, I know siblings can be twats”

Everyone began talking over each other and little Evony started to cry, so Ernst took Hanschen’s hand and quickly lead him upstairs.

“Lovely to meet you all!” Hanschen said as he was dragged away.

 

Once they got to Ernst’s room, Hanschen swore he heard the brunette breathe a sigh of relief.

“I’m so sorry about that, they’re all crazy. Sorry if that was overwhelming”

“No, no it’s cool. I already like it here. They seem great” Hanschen didn’t say it, but this home felt warm. Everyone cared about each other, they were all united. They were like a well oiled machine, working together to make sure everyone had what they needed. Hanschen wished his own family could be more like that.

 

“So, what do you wanna do?” Ernst asked. Hanschen wasn’t sure if Ernst was trying to be suggestive or not.

“Did you have anything in mind?” Hans asked, a little flirtatiously.

Ernst’s eyes lit up. “Actually, there’s this online quiz I found called ‘Which Heather Are You?’ and I was…”

* * *

**Marthvader** : anybody know where I can find a 50’s style microphone that isn't a fafillion dollars?

 **Theimportanceofbeing** : have u tried amazon

 **Marthvader** : ALL THE MICS ON AMAZON ARE A FAFILLION BUCKS

 **Theimportanceofbeing** : u don't have to shout

 **Fariequeen** : im going antiquing tomorrow with Ilse, want to come and look for one then?

 **Marthvader** : that'd b great, thanks wend!!

 **Pianoboi** : ok let's get this straight

 **Handjive** : ha

 **Theatot** : ha

 **Ottoman** : ha

 **Pianoboi** : pun not intended

 **Pianoboi** : what r our ship names?

 **Hippiescum** : mine n wend’s is Wendilse

 **Annagram** : Thea n Otto r Otthea

 **Theatot** : Anna n Georg are Annorg

 **Annagram** : point taken

 **Hippiescum** : Hansi n ernst r Hernst

 **Theimportanceofbeing** : hehe

 **Handjive** : ;)

 **Ottoman** : suspitches

 **Pianoboi** : melchi n Moritz r melchioritz

 **Gaybor** : wow georg u suck

 **Fariequeen** : aww melchis in loveee

 **Gaybor** : id never admit it if I was

 **Ritzcracker** : I wouldn't admit that I love melchi either

 **Ritzcracker** : wait fuck

 **Marthvader** : AWWWW

 **Hippiescum** : AWWW

 **Ottman** : AWWW

 **Ritzcracker** : AAAAAAAAAA

 

 **Gaybor** sent a private message to **Ritzcracker**

 **Gaybor** : our bridge spot tonight, 9pm sharp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen at the bridge? What are Thea and Otto now? Will Ernst and Hanschen have a second date? IT'S GETTING JUICY YALL
> 
> Comments and kudos make my life so please leave some. See you Monday!


	7. If You Love Me Let Me Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moritz is nervous. Otto is unsure. Ernst is excited. Wendla makes a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy fam! I'm going back to school tomorrow ahshdhdbcbfbhf kms. I'm thinking this fic might be 10 chapters? The end is in sight, for once I have a plan for what I'll write next! I'll probably deviate from that plan lol. So time to find out what happens with Melchiritz!! Enjoy :)

Moritz looked down at the lake below the bridge. He could see the half moon glowing on the lake. It was so peaceful. It was currently 8:55pm on Friday night. Moritz was supposed to meet Melchior here in 5 minutes. Moritz had showed up early (for once in his life) because he was far to nervous to wait any longer. This bridge over the lake was halfway between the boys’ houses. It wasn’t that long of a walk. 

 

No one really came here anymore, Moritz and Melchior had never seen anyone else down here. Well, Melchior brought Wendla to the lake when they were 14. When Moritz heard about this it made him very jealous, although he wasn’t sure why. He later found out that it was because he had feelings for Melchior. Melchi picked up on the hint and never took anyone else to the lake. 

 

When they were kids they’d play along the shores, chasing frogs or picking flowers. Once they were older, they stopped coming here as much. Moritz usually came alone when he needed to calm down. Melchior would come to the lake alone to think. Neither of them knew the other came here anymore. It was only a few weeks ago that Moritz and Melchior came to the lake together again. They had stood on this bridge and talked and looked at the water and enjoyed each other’s company. It was a lovely day. Moritz remembered his heart was beating very fast when it happened. He wanted to hate Melchior for the hand brushes that made his heart flutter and the smirks he gave Moritz from across the room. Moritz really couldn’t hate him, as much as he tried. 

 

Melchior Gabor was so perfect. He didn’t even had to try, everyone loved him. He always knew what to say and was never awkward like Moritz. 

 

_ That’s exactly why he’d never like me back. Melchi’s gonna come down here and laugh at me, and tell me I’m an idiot and I am, I am, I… _

 

Moritz was cut off by footsteps. “You’re early” Melchior said. Moritz knew he had that gorgeous, satisfied smirk on his face, just by his tone. He should, Moritz knew he’d get a kick out of this. 

 

“I-uh, wanted to be” Moritz wished he disappear. He couldn’t even meet Melchi’s eyes, he was so embarrassed. 

“It’s beautiful, this time of night. Very peaceful. Far better than being surrounded by people telling you what to do. If only we could live in a world where people weren’t constantly contradicting themselves or pointing fingers. To just be peaceful, like tonight”

 

Moritz had no idea what to say. Melchior was doing that thing where he sounded all deep and beautiful and Moritz completely turned to mush. 

 

Melchi turned his head to look at Moritz when he said, “I’m glad you came, Mo”

“W-Why?”

“Well, I guess I’ve been wanting to talk about this for a while now-”

Moritz couldn’t take it anymore. “Ugh, it was stupid I know! I’m an idiot but you don’t have to do this Melchi! Just laugh at me and tell me I’m dumb, don’t drag it out!”

Melchior was stunned. “Why would you think that?”

“Because you’re Melchior Gabor and you’re perfect! Everyone loves you and you don’t have to try! My entire existence is one huge fuck up and I don’t know why you still hang out with me!”

Moritz could feel tears pricking at his eyes and willed himself to not cry. 

Melchior took Moritz’s shoulders. For the first time that night, Moritz met Melchior’s eyes. 

“I invited you here because I wanted to talk about this. Do you really think I’d do that just to laugh at you?”

Moritz was silent.

“I wouldn’t, Mo. I’d never do that”

Melchior could have stayed right there for the rest of his life. Staring into Moritz Stiefel’s eyes, just beginning to reassure him of his affections. Melchior had liked Moritz for so long. Melchi wasn’t stupid, but he was never able to read Moritz. He couldn’t tell if Moritz was just like this or if he got especially jumpy and nervous around Melchi. 

Melchior was usually so good with words, but holding Moritz like this was making his heart beat faster and faster. 

_ Say something Melchior! _

Melchi’s eyes drifted down to Moritz’s lips and he knew he couldn’t help himself. 

Melchior leaned forward and connected his lips with Moritz’s. 

Melchi’s eyes were shut but Moritz’s were wide in shock. Moritz wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands, so they just hung by his sides. Moritz had never really kissed anyone, except Ilse Neumann in 8th grade for like 2 seconds. Melchior, on the other hand, had much more kissing experience and was able to make the kiss relatively good for both of them. 

Moritz couldn’t believe that he was kissing Melchior Gabor, this had to be some kind of dream. Then Melchi pulled away. They both stared at each other in silence. Finally, Moritz said, “So you like me too?”

Melchior chuckled and took the other boy’s hands in his. 

“Yeah, I do”

Otto and Georg were hanging out ig Georg’s room. Georg was doing his algebra homework and Otto was supposed to be doing his own algebra homework but he was fantasizing about teaching Thea how to skateboard. 

* * *

“Bro, you’ve been staring at the wall for 10 minutes”

Otto realized it was probably Georg who said that. He started trying out the whole “bro” thing last month. It was so dumb, but it was kind of their inside joke now. 

“Uh, sorry”

“Is it ‘cause you and Thea are banging?”

“We are  _ not _ banging”

“Surrrrre you’re not”

“What and you and Anna aren’t banging?”

“I’m not the guy who was staring at the wall for 10 minutes thinking about Thea Rilow’s tits”

“I was not!”

“Have you seen them?”

“Seen whom?”

“Thea Rilow’s tits”

Otto whacked Georg with a pillow.

“How horny can you get?”

Then Georg’s phone started buzzing. Otto looked down at the screen just before Georg swiped the phone. 

“Who the hell is ‘Blueberry Muffin’?!”

“Shhhh!! Hey, Anna, what’s up?”

“Aww is Anna your wittow Booberry Muffin?”

“Yeah, I did number 7…” they continued to go on about math homework and “Grease” for a few more minutes. 

“Not cool” Georg said once he hung up.

“Dude, just ask her out already!”

“Why don’t you ask Thea out already?”

“...Because it’s complicated”

“Now you know why I can’t just ask her out”

“No, you’re just afraid of rejection”

“So are you!”

“Maybe”

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Girls are tough” Georg said.

“Yeah. Wanna play ‘Apocalypse of the Damned’?” Otto asked.

Georg smiled. “Sure”

* * *

“Sandy!”

“Tell me ‘bout it, stud”

Ernst was talking to Martha in the wings of the stage about mics. If they would be used during dress rehearsal, if they were necessary since they never even worked that well. They only had two more rehearsals until tech week started so it was crucial everything was sorted out. They both went silent upon hearing Hanschen and Wendla start “You’re the One That I Want”.

“Let’s go out to the house and watch this number!” Ernst said excitedly.

“But we still have to-” Martha started to argue before Ernst cut her off.

“Come on it’ll be fun! You can oogle at Adele Weber while we watch!”

Martha felt heat rise in her face. As much as Martha tried to hide her emotions, it was more than obvious that she had a thing for the girl who was playing Jan. “Fine”

Ernst grabbed her hand and they ran out through the stage door. 

The number was actually really good. Amazing even. It was flawless except for when Georg almost ate it when he tried to do a pivot turn, but that’s just Georg. They were practically ready for this show, and Ernst couldn’t have been happier. 

* * *

After rehearsal, Ernst met Hanschen outside the theater.

“I got to watch a little tonight”

“Was I good?”

“Amazing! This whole show is gonna be fantastic, I know it!”

“Maybe I can take you out again this weekend to celebrate how good the show is going to be” Hanschen said.    
Ernst froze before breaking into a smile. “Yeah! When?” 

* * *

“Good job tonight” Ilse said to Wendla as they grabbed their stuff and left the theater.

“You too! I’m so sorry that you have to make out with Melchi though”

Ilse faked a gasp. “Wendla Bergmann? Saying something that isn’t nice? Am I dreaming?”

“Hush, it doesn’t count when you say something about Melchior Gabor”

“I mean, you’re not wrong”

They walked in silence for a while, arms around each other. 

“Hey, our 3 month anniversary is coming up” Ilse said. 

“Yeah it is”

“It’s tomorrow actually”

“Oh my god, already?! I’m so sorry Ilse, I didn’t realize-”

“Babe it’s ok! I really don’t mind. I just got you something”

“You didn’t have to!”

“I wanted to! I think you’ll like it. Want in now?”

They stopped. 

“Sure” Wendla smiled. 

“Close your eyes” Wendla gave Ilse a look, but complied.

Ilse took the silver band on her left ring finger and slid it onto Wendla’s left ring finger.

“Ok, open your eyes”

Wendla looked down at her left hand. 

“Your ring!”

“I want you to wear it. Kind of a promise ring”

Wendla smiled. “What am I promising exactly?”

“To date me until you get so annoyed with me that you dump me”

Wendla giggled. She took Ilse’s hand and they continued to walk. 

“That will never happen”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters will be tech week and the show! If you do theatre, you know how stressful tech week is. Maybe the stress will drive everyone crazy and possibly into each others arms wink wonk ;) See you all Monday!!


	8. I Get Down On My Knees, I'd Do Anything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward kisses and Hernst are ya'll ready?!!??!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WASSUP YA'LL. I'm so sorry I haven't been posting!! School started and I go to arts school and we don't get out until 5 and I have AP World aka 16 pages to read and take notes on per night and other homework. I haven't been writing all that much. I had my "Grease" show two weekends ago, which sucked because no one was prepared or professional and it was over 100 degrees in that rinky dink theater. Never going back there. Obviously, this "Grease" is going to be better. I've decided this will be 10 chapters. I'll have the next one up Monday, if not before. Thank you all for being patient with me. Enjoy the sexually frustrated children.
> 
> Fariequeen=Wendla  
> Hippiescum=Ilse  
> Gaybor=Melchior  
> Ritzcracker=Moritz  
> Marthvader=Martha  
> Pianoboi=Georg  
> Handjive=Hanschen  
> Theimportanceofbeing=Ernst  
> Annagram=Anna  
> Theatot=Thea  
> Ottoman=Otto

Ilse paced on the stage. She had texted Melchior to meet here at free period. Ilse definitely did not want to spend free time with Melchior Gabor. She was incredibly impressed that Moritz Stiefel spent time with him at his own free will.

“Ilse, chill out” Ernst said. He was sitting on the edge of the stage watching Ilse pace. Honestly, he felt bad for her. Ms. G had asked him to help Ilse and Melchior with their… scenes.

“Ok people, I have notes” Ms. G had said after their last rehearsal. She said this after their run throughs to signal everyone to gather on the stage and get critiqued on their performances.

“Ok, Neumann and Gabor, I’m not believing you’re kissing”

“What do you mean?” Melchior asked.

“Rizzo and Kenickie are infatuated with each other, especially physically”

“Wha-” “She wants us to make out more intensely” Ilse had said, disgust in her tone.

So here they were, Tuesday during free period, waiting for Melchior to show up. Ernst had volunteered to supervise, partially because Ms. G couldn’t make the rehearsal, partially to support his friends, and partially because this would be hilarious. He was far too kind to tell anyone the last reason. Ilse had seriously hoped Wendla wouldn’t let her do this. Unfortunately, when Ilse asked about kissing practice with Melchi, Wendla had found it hilarious and jokingly asked Ilse to take pictures. Now Ilse was stuck kissing the world’s biggest dickhead (next to her father). The things she did for her craft.

“Of course he’s late, that asshole” Ilse said. Neither Ilse nor Melchior was looking forward to this.

“Normally I wouldn’t condone calling people assholes, but yeah” Ernst said.

“Ugh, fuck it. Let’s bail and go point at clouds” Ilse said, exasperated.

“You’re so weird”

“Love you too Ernie”

“I’m here!” Melchior yelled as he ran into the room.

“Smoke break or making out with Moritz?” Ilse asked.

“Ha ha, very funny” Melchior said. It had actually been the latter. Time got away from him.

“Ok, ya’ll ready for this?” Ernst asked.

“Sure. Although I must warn you, I once got a girl pregnant from kissing her too long” Melchior said, the usual stupid smirk on his face.

“Was that because your dick was too small to do it itself?”

“Watch your profanity you two!” Ernst said.

“Ugh fine, let’s just do this” Ilse said.

“Ok, so I was thinking this would be easier if you guys imagined that you were kissing your partners rather than each other” Ernst offered.

“I don’t have a partner” Melchior said.

“Gabor, it is so obvious that you and Moritz are screwing” Melchior fought a blush because he, Melchior Gabor, an intellectual, did not blush. Ever.

“Just do that, please” Ernst said.

“Ok, for you my dear” Ilse said to Ernst. He blew her a kiss.

“Ok, you want to do the drive in scene?

After the sleepover?” Melchior asked.

“Sure” Ilse said.

They moved a bench to the center of the stage and into position. Melchior moved on top of Ilse, it was like a routine now. But now they had to try harder. Ilse to imagine Wendla. When they did things like this, Ilse was usually on top. Ilse congratulated herself on being such an amazing actress.

“Ok, ready?” Melchi asked.

“Yup” Ilse said. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done this before, but having to mean it would be different. It would probably be a great acting experience if Melchior weren’t literally the worst. Melchior crashed his lips against Ilse’s and the scene began. They both often forgot how easy it was to slip into character. The kissing felt even weirder now that they were consciously trying to be convincing.

“Oh, Rizzo, Rizzo!” Melchi began to moan between kisses.

“Ugh, please call me by my first name, Betty” Ilse said.

“Betty?”

“Yeah, Betty”

They continued and finished their scene.

“How was that?” Ilse asked Ernst when they finished.

“So much better!!” Ernst said. “Ms. G is going to love it! Great job you guys. But go back to hating each other now, this is weird”

“You kiss like a dead fish” Ilse said to Melchi.

“I think half the student body begs to differ” Melchior retorted.

“We’re all aware of how slutty you are”

“I get more ass than you, Neumann”

“Maybe so, but you are an ass, Gabor”

“Well as fun as this is, I should be going” Melchior said.

“Wanna come point at clouds with Ernst and me?” Ilse asked.

“Nope, gonna go make out with Moritz”

“Thank god, I was afraid you’d accept”

“Later asshole” Melchi yelled over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

“Did he just admit to screwing Moritz?” Ernst asked.

“It’s been pretty obvious. Wonder what Moritz sees in him”

“No idea. Cloud pointing?”

“Cloud pointing” Ilse agreed as she picked up her stuff.

* * *

 **Annagram** : ya’ll ready for tech?

 **Ritzcracker** : fuck no

 **Gaybor** : fuck yes

 **Fariequeen** : im going to sev elev before we start bc we’re gonna need snacks

 **Hippiescum** : i’ll go too!!

 

 **Fariequeen** : aww of course u can come baby!!

 **Handjive** : eew

 **Ottoman** : ya’ll im tryna do hw

 **Pianoboi** : **Thea

 **Ottoman** : i s2g

 **Marthvader** : THERE ARE CHILDREN PRESENT

 **Pianoboi** : like who?

 **Ritzcracker** : i dont get it?

 **Fariequeen** : ??

 **Theimportanceofbeing** : ??

 **Marthvader** : my point exactly

 **Annagram** : oh wait georg’s implying that otthea is screwing!!

 **Theatot** : oml stop calling us that

 **Fariequeen** : wth georg

 **Marthvader** : you’ve all sullied the children

 **Theatot** : not the children

 **Hippiescum** : protecc the children

 **Gaybor** : EDUCATE THE CHILDREN

 **Gaybor** : DONT LET THEM GROW UP BLIND

 **Handjive** : d0Nt LeT tH3m gR0w uP bLiND!1!!1!

 **Hippiescum** : im going to bed

* * *

Hanschen Rilow was in a rage. Well, more like a frustration, but rage was more fun. He had been crushing or Ernst for four months now and had yet to do anything about it, save for their one first date that had left him craving more. Four months. That had to be some kind of record. It wasn’t like Hanschen didn’t enjoy sexual tension that came before sex. Of course, sex was usually one time and then no more interest. Feelings never lingered after sex for Hanschen. It felt to him as though the task was complete and that he could move on. But Ernst was different. Hanschen wanted more than sex with Ernst. He kept telling himself that, and that was the reason he was waiting.

_It has to be the right moment, I really can’t mess this one up. Just wait and the right moment will come, I’ll know when._

But Hanschen knew this wasn’t true. He had waited so long because he really, really liked this boy and was afraid of messing things up. Today, as Hanschen walked to the first rehearsal for tech week, something felt right. He was going to do something about the sexual tension between him and Ernst. Only if Ernst wanted to though. Hanschen hadn’t imagined the whole thing between him and Ernst, had he?

“Hansi! Hi!!” Ernst said as he ran down from the tech booth to greet the blonde boy. Ernst always had an adorable, cheery air about him, but he got especially happy when Hanschen was involved.

“Afternoon” Hanschen said cooly.

“Did you have a good day?” Ernst asked as they made their way toward the stage. The two boys often sat there to talk before rehearsals.

“Yeah, I guess. You know how school is”

“Ha, relatable” Ernst replied.

“And your’s?”

“Fine, thanks. I had to take the weirdest quiz in psychology”

“What about?” Hanschen asked.

“Well it was all these weird preference questions. Like ‘pillows, books, or hands?’. And I’m like, to take on vacation? To lose forever?”

“Which one did you choose?” Hanschen had already seen an opportunity.

“I said pillows, because they’re comfy. You can punch them when you’re angry, hug them when you’re happy, talk to them when you’re lonely, cry into them when you’re sad. Stuff like that” Ernst was still oblivious to Hanschen’s intentions.

“Interesting” Hanschen said, looking away from Ernst.

“What?”

“Well it’s interesting you chose pillows”

“What would you have chosen?” Hanschen scooted closer to Ernst.

“Well, they’re all good options,” Hanschen began.

“Pillows are good for punching and hugging, like you said. Books are good for escape. They can take you out of a bad situation, for example. Books can teach you anything…” Hanschen trailed off.

“What about hands?” Ernst asked. Hanschen scooted still closer.

“Hands can do an amount of things. We take them for granted. I can’t imagine a day without using them. We use them for hygiene,” Hanschen moved a stray lock of hair from Ernst’s forehead. “And to write” Hanschen caressed Ernst’s hand for a moment. “But they can do much more than that”

“L-Like what?” Ernst asked, timid but too intrigued to stop whatever was happening.

Hanschen chuckled. “Lovers may use their hands to touch one and other” Ernst inhaled sharply. Hanschen was close enough now to put his hand on Ernst’s knee.

“Of course, they don’t have to-” Hanschen began to withdraw his hand but Ernst grabbed it to keep it on his knee.

“To touch waists” Hanschen’s hand moved to Ernst’s waist.

“Or faces” Hanschen’s hand moved to cup Ernst’s cheek. The brunette boy looked a mix of frightened and excited. Hanschen planned to drag out the seduction a little longer, but it all became too much for Ernst and he leaned forward and kissed Hanschen’s lips passionately. Just as Hanschen began to kiss back, Ernst pulled away.

“S-Sorry” Ernst said, eyes on the ground and a blush on his face.

“You know Ernst, you’re really too smart for me” Hanschen said.

“What?” “I was going to kiss you first” Ernst smiled and kissed Hanschen again and the two boys fell to the floor in a mess of hands and kisses.

* * *

 The nerves backstage were so thick they was almost tangible. Tonight was the first dress rehearsal with makeup, lighting, sound effects, the whole deal. It was exactly like it would be for the show. This was very exciting but also very nerve wracking. There was that certain excitement and desperation that came with the bright stage lights and hairspray. Georg was anxiously doing his AP world homework as Anna hair sprayed his locks into the perfect greaser ‘do.

“Hey, we don’t have to do those pages for two more classes” Anna remarked.

“I know. It’s, uh, a good idea to get ahead, I guess?” Georg said.

“Muffin, relax. It’s just a dress rehearsal. It’s gonna be so much fun! And if we get really tired this week we can get coffee tomorrow” Anna giggled. They had started calling each other muffin after the whole “Blueberry Muffin” incident.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks” Georg said, feeling a bit better already. Anna had some kind of calming effect on him.

“Wanna go warm up?” She asked him.

“Sure. I bet I can sing higher than you” “

Pfft. That’s a sucker bet, Zirshnitz”

The sexual tension between Hanschen and Ernst was almost as thick as the pre-show nerves. The two boys had made out on the stage for a while until they heard voices approaching and scrambled to a vacant dressing room. Ernst had gotten a bit embarrassed once they relocated because his pants had grown tighter on him since they began kissing. Hanschen had reassured the other boy that it was ok and nothing to be embarrassed about. He even offered to help the brunette with his problem but Ernst was much too timid for that.

Every time the boys saw each other amongst the backstage chaos they had to look away. Ernst would blush and run the other way for mic tape or a safety pin. It was very unlike Hanschen to blush at all, so Wendla knew something was up. Moritz and Anna noticed this too, but everyone was far too preoccupied to do anything about it.

Melchior and Moritz were facing similar problems. They had basically been making out for a week behind closed doors or in dark corners. Moritz was more jumpy than usual if it was possible. When Melchior Gabor fell in love (which was a rare occurrence but it happened) he got nice. He’s like a little ray of sunshine and blushes and giggles, the boy giggles. This hadn’t happened since 8th grade when he dated Wendla. How Melchior was at the moment was far more extreme than anyone remembered.

“You’re gonna be awesome, and you’re gonna be awesome, and you’re gonna be awesome” Melchior said as he went around the dressing room hugging random people.

“Melchi, what are you doing?” Moritz asked him. Melchior began to blush upon seeing his lover.

“I’m excited for the show, I guess” Melchior replied, still smiling.

“Hey! Want me to braid your hair?” Melchi asked. Moritz gave him a confused look.

“Um, it’s probably better I try to get it to look like the 50’s-”

“I’ll help you!!” Melchior said, delighted as he took Moritz’s hand and lead him to an empty mirror.

* * *

“Five minutes to places people!!” Martha yelled over the chaos.

“Thank you five!” The cast said.

“Are you ready for this?” Wendla asked her girlfriend. Ilse kissed the other girl’s nose.

“Definitely. You?”

“Yes!! Kinda nervous”

“Well you don’t need to be, you’ll be great. You look amazing by the way” Wendla was in a pale yellow skirt that reached her ankles and a white button down blouse. Her cardigan and neck scarf made the outfit very Sandy-like.

 

“Thanks” Wendla giggled. “You look very badass in this tight black thingy” Wendla said.

“Thank you darling. I do love vintage”

“Places!!” Martha yelled.

“Thank you places!!” The cast replied.

“This is it!” Wendla squealed. Ilse gave her girlfriend a quick squeeze before the latter ran to the stage.

“Knock ‘em dead babe!!” Ilse yelled after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is a spring awakening and why has it ruined my life


	9. Kiss Me Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melchi had pulled Moritz into the janitor’s closet after the bell rang and they were kissing hard. Moritz was really hoping this wasn’t another one of his “Special Dreams”. It all seemed too good to be real. It was hard to believe that Melchior Gabor, the intellectual, he asshole, the hearthrob, the radical would chose Moritz over everyone else. Melchior could have anyone. The fact that Melchior would chose Moritz to even fuck around with was crazy.
> 
> Or
> 
> The slow burn is over ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack!!! I'm soooo sorry about the hiatus, school is kicking my ass. But I'm here!! I won't bore you with the details of what's been happening with my life. I changed my Tumblr, it is now @feelssogoodinmyarms. There's fics on there that aren't on here, and I make some good Spring Awakening memes so check that out. Enjoy the next installment!! I'm gonna be wrapping things up next chapter.

Melchior tasted like cinnamon. Moritz had noticed that since they started seeing each other. Well, it was more like they were making out a lot and hadn’t really talked about their feelings. But Melchi tasted like cinnamon. Moritz wondered if it was the toothpaste he used. It was one of the million things Moritz found himself thinking about before falling asleep. Usually, Moritz found himself stressing about school and home into the late hours of the night. But since starting “Grease” he had drifted off thinking about leather jackets and dancing. Since he had been with Melchior, he had drifted off thinking about cinnamon lips and wandering hands and bliss.

That’s what was happening right now actually. Melchi had pulled Moritz into the janitor’s closet after the bell rang and they were kissing hard. Moritz was really hoping this wasn’t another one of his “Special Dreams”. It all seemed too good to be real. It was hard to believe that Melchior Gabor, the intellectual, he asshole, the hearthrob, the _radical_ would chose Moritz over everyone else. Melchior could have anyone. The fact that Melchior would chose Moritz to even fuck around with was crazy.

 

Melchior pulled away.

“What is it?” He asked. There was a genuine concern in his voice, something very rare. Moritz hesitated to tell him.

“Um, nothing. It’s just…” He trailed off.

Melchior took his hands off of Moritz’s body and took the other boy’s hands in his.

“You know you can tell me, Mo. What’s up?”

Moritz looked at his shoes. This was so dumb, why did he have to fuck everything up? He was making out with _Melchior Gabor_ and had managed to screw it up.

“Um” Moritz started.

“Why me, Melchi?”

Melchior was confused.

“What?”

“It’s just, you could have anyone in this whole school and for some reason you’ve chosen me, even if it’s only temporary. I’m not smart or attractive or likeable like you. I’m pretty much a human fuck up and you could have literally anyone and you chose me? I-I, ugh god this was a mistake” Moritz tore his hand from Melchior’s grasp to cover his face.

 

Melchior paused for a moment. It was a rare occurrence that Melchior Gabor, the intellectual duche was at a loss for words. It hit Melchior that he had fucked up. Melchior fucked up quite often but rarely did he admit it.

 

“Mo, I-” Melchior gingerly touched Moritz’s hand that was still covering his face. Moritz peeked through his fingers.

“You’re not a fuck up” He looked Moritz right in his brown eyes that glittered in the dark of the janitor’s closet.

“If anything I’m the fuck up” Melchior chuckled. “I-I didn’t mean to treat you like this. God, I’m an idiot” Melchior found it harder to keep eye contact.

“I guess I just liked you so much that I just acted on instinct and- ugh, fuck. There’s no excuse, but I want to do more than just make out with you”

Moritz moved his hands from his face. Melchior felt ridiculous that he hadn’t done this before.

“Um, I’m not good at these things, sorry. Do you, uh, wanna go out with me? On a date, like for real?”

Moritz was ever so grateful for the darkness around them. A warm blush rose in his face. He broke into a grin.

“Yes, I’d like that, uh, very much”

Melchior smiled. He cupped Moritz’s cheek.

“And just so you now, I don’t want anybody in the whole school. You are much more amazing than you give yourself credit for, Mo. You’re a great friend, and you _are_ smart, and so many people like you too. But you don’t need to care about that because it’s dumb what people think it’s dumb and… ugh shit. I sound dumb don’t I?”

Moritz grinned and pecked Melchior on the lips.

“You sound dumb a lot of the time, Melchi”

Melchior laughed. “Maybe so”

Moritz laughed again. “We should get going”

Melchior snuggled into Moritz’s neck.  
“Nooooo”

“Yesssss”

“Fine, but only because I love you” Melchior said without thinking. They both froze.

“Did you just-” Moritz began.

“Uh, sorry” Melchior said, face flushed.

“No! I, uh, love you too”Moritz said, staring at his shoes.

Melchior took Moritz’s hand.

“Come on, we’re gonna be late”

* * *

 Thea was sitting at one of the vanities in the girls’ dressing rooms. Anna was doing her makeup for the last dress rehearsal before opening. There were a million thoughts swirling around everyone’s heads. The dressing room was empty except for the two girls because they were early. Thea sighed again.

“What?” Anna paused applying blush to ask the question.

“What?” Thea asked.

“You know what. You’ve been all spacey today. What is it?”

“Has there ever been a person, who you really liked, but were too scared to do anything about it? And then when he did something about it you got scared? And then you guys agreed not to do anything? But you still really like him and want to be more than friends and he doesn’t pick up on your flirting or anything?”

Anna laughed. “Asking for a friend?”

Thea chuckled sadly. “It’s stupid”

“No, it’s not stupid. Otto still likes you, he’s probably just scared to do anything because of what happened last time. Just go kiss him”  
“Anna!! It’s not that easy!!”

“It totally is!!”

“Do you have any real advice?” Thea asked exasperated.

“Maybe just ask him out. You don’t even have to say it’s a date. Ask him to the movies or something, it’s low pressure”

Thea thought for a moment.

“That might be a good idea. But I don’t know”

“It’s up to you, sugar. I’m always here if you need advice”

Thea smiled.

“Thanks. You’re a good friend”

Anna smiled and continued doing Thea’s makeup.

“So how are thing with Georg?” Thea asked teasingly. Anna’s face flushed.

“Uh, I don’t know what you mean?”

“Awww you love him!!”

“Shut up!!”

* * *

 **Fariequeen** : ITS THE DAY

 **Handjive** : what day

 **Fariequeen** : WE’RE OPENING TODAY IDIOT

 **Handjive** : I know I’m kidding!! I’m so excited!!

 **Ottoman** : you guys are gonna be great!!

 **Ottoman** : also the techies are carpooling bc we gotta get to the theater early, anyone want to come with?

 **Pianoboi** : i’ll help set up

 **Ottoman** : thanks brotien shake

 **Pianoboi** : don’t call me that

 **Theatot** : I’ll come

 **Ottoman** : cool

 **Handjive** : lol no I’m still in bed

 **Annagram** : i got hw so no but thanks

 **Theatot** : can anyone glue on fake eyelashes!?!?!??!?!?!?>@727t371

 **Marthvader** : cut them in half, it has the same effect

 **Marthavader** : or i can do them when you get here

 **Theimportanceofbeing** : im so excited you guys!!!!!

 **Fariequeen** : I know!! We did it!! Im so proud of everyone!!!

 **Gaybor** : I bought firecrackers.

 **Handjive** : wtf why?

 **Gaybor** : To celebrate.

 **Annagram** : someone stop him

 **Gaybor** : No, firecrackers are a great idea. Trust me

 **Gaybor** : Nevermind. My mom says I can’t take them to school.

* * *

 Thea was sprawled out on the stage empty stage, almost lifelessly.

“How can you lay there like that when we have a show in four hours?” Otto asked as he sat down next to her. Thea sat up.

“I kind of feel like throwing up and my hands are shaking, but I know it’ll be gone soon. It disappears once the curtain rises. Then it’s all pleasure during the show. All ecstasy. When the show is over you’re left with a light headed feeling, and exhausting, but it’s wonderful. So now it’s just uncomfortable”

Otto gazed at Thea lovingly. He absolutely loved when she ranted like that, how her face flushed and her eyes got all wide. He realized she was done talking and that he should say something.

“Uh, yeah. I feel you. I love this but it’s stressful. You’re gonna be great though”

Thea smiled. She still seemed distant to Otto. This was half because she got like this before shows and half because he made her so nervous.

“Thanks. I’m excited. You worked so hard on this, you know, you should be proud”

“I am. I’m really glad I got to work with you”

The smiled and sat up. “I’m glad I got to work with you too”

The two locked eyes. Suddenly Thea felt something. It was complete comfort and safety. Here, with Otto, Thea felt so amazing. He made her feel so safe and wonderful, everything just felt so right. The way he was looking at her was driving her crazy so she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

 

Just as soon as the kiss started it ended. Thea pulled away smiling. Thea Rilow wasn’t the type to be sheepish, and this was no exception. Otto on the other hand was blushing like crazy and had no idea what to do. He just got what he and wanted for so long and now what? He finally mumbled,

“That was good” while looking at the ground.

“Do you want to do it again?” Thea asked. Otto looked up.

“Yes”

Thea leaned forward and connected their lips again.

* * *

Hanschen walked into the theater carrying a tall vanilla latte. Two shots with a sprinkle of cinnamon. It wasn’t for him. Hanschen had payed close attention to the coffee order that a certain person had told him once. Hanschen tried his best to be cool but practically skipped up to the tech booth.

 

Ernst was messing with the lighting in the booth. He had his bottom lip between his teeth and a focused expression. Hanschen set the coffee down and went to hug Ernst from behind.

 

“Wha-oh hi Hansi!!” Ernst was pleasantly surprised by the blonde boy.

“Hi beautiful” Hanschen whispered into Ernst’s neck. Ernst felt his face heat up.

Hanschen broke the hug to get Ernst’s coffee.

“I got you this. Happy opening” Ernst broke into a smile.

“Oh my gosh, thank you!! You didn’t need to”

“I know. Are you excited for today?”

“Yes!! You’re going to be amazing out there, Danny Zuko”

Hanschen chuckled. “Thanks”

“Are you nervous?” Ernst asked, taking a sip of his latte.

“Um, no” Hanschen said uncertainly.

“You’re full of it” Ernst said.

“Ok, I am. But you can’t tell anyone”

“I won’t. It’s cute”

“That I’m nervous?”

“When you crack like that. I’ve only seen you let down that confident facade a few times, and it’s only around me”

Hanschen hesitated a moment.

“I suppose I trust you more than most people. I feel like I can be myself around you. I’ve actually been trying to drop the whole cocky thing for a while. It feels better to just be me”

Ernst was staring at Hanschen wide-eyed.

“I don’t know, it’s stupid”

“I like that” Ernst said suddenly.

“So can I call you my boyfriend now?” Ernst asked. Hanschen broke into a genuine smile.

“I would love that”

Ernst sipped his latte again. _He looks so good in those jeans_ Hanschen thought.

“Hey, how much time before more people start showing up?” Hanschen asked.

“30 minutes” Ernst said. “Why?”

“Wanna go make out or something?”

Ernst smiled.

“Thought you’d never ask”

* * *

 “Ten minutes to curtain!!” Martha yelled.

“Thank you ten!!” The cast replied.

Bakstage was abuzz with nerves and desperation.

“Greeeeeased lightnin!!!” Georg sang as he flailed around in his leather jacket.

Anna laughed. She was kneeling in front of a mirror and bobby pinning her wig on.

“You’re crazy, Georg Zirshnitz”

“Yes, but you like it”

Anna rolled her eyes.

“You’re the worst”

Georg moved his face close to Anna’s. She kissed his nose.

“Go gel your hair”

Georg spun on his heels and ran away with an obvious blush on his face.

 

“Five minutes to curtain!!”

“Thank you five!!”

Ilse and Wendla were sitting in an empty dressing room. It was easier to calm themselves before the show when it was quiet as both girls were nervous about opening. Ilse had channeled her nerves into helping Wendla feel better. This had made Ilse’s anxiety disappear almost entirely. Wendla hadn’t let go of Ilse’s hand in 20 minutes and she was starting to shake a little.

“Hey, don’t shake baby. You’re gonna be awesome!!” Ilse soothed.

“I know, I know. I just don’t want to screw it up” Wendla said as she cuddled into Ilse’s chest.

“You’ll be fine. I know what’ll make you feel better”

Ilse helped Wendla up and grabbed her phone. She put on “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran.

“One last dance, before we start?” Wendla smiled and took her girlfriend’s hand.

“Of course”

 

“Places!!”

“Thank you places!!”

There were whispers and giggles and skirts swishing and character heels clacking as everyone hurried to their spots.

“Do you have the water gun?”

“Break a leg you guys!!”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this!!”

“I have the water gun!”

“Here we go!!”

 

Hanschen took Wendla’s hand as they waited in the wings to go on.

“Ready?” Hanschen asked.

“Ready” Wendla replied with a smile as “Love is a Many Splendored Thing” began to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay!! I'll have the next chapter up soon, probably within the next week. Tumblr is @feelssogoodinmyarms. Until next time!!


	10. What Do They Do for Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter and we're getting a resolution, people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. After six long months. I can't believe it's done, I cried writing this last chapter. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me and everyone who's ever given kudos or commented. You guys keep me going. Without further ado, enjoy the final chapter!!

Ernst felt himself start to tear up as Wendla walked on in her tight leather outfit for the last time. He watched in awe from backstage. “Grease” was going to be over in a few minutes. In the past few months, he and his friends had grown so much closer and gained two new friends. They had totally killed this show and had such a wonderful time. Another plus was that Ernst had a boyfriend now, which was something he still couldn’t believe was true. Especially someone like Hanschen Rilow.

And then it was over. Martha walked over to hold Ernst’s hand as they watched their friends take their final bows. They both cheered and have tears threatening to fall. There were friends and parents with flowers, squeals and giggles and goodbye tears, the whole place was chaotic in the best way. Then Hanschen was hugging Ernst tight, yelling

“We did it! We did it!”

Thea helped Otto clean up after the show. Everyone did, but she stayed longest with him. There was racing hearts and awkward eye contact and blushing. Finally Thea piped up,

“Great job today” Otto was startled to hear her speak. He quickly replied.

“You too! You totally killed ‘Freddy My Love’”

“Thanks. Are you coming?”

“Coming where?”

“Cast party”

“Oh, I’m a little tired-” Thea cut him off by taking his hand.

“Nope! You’re gonna come party with us because you deserve it” Otto smiled.

“Do I get hang out with you?”

“Of course, stupid! Let’s go!!”

* * *

 The cast party was wonderful. It was at the Denny’s down the street. Ernst was pleased to see Martha holding Adele Webber’s hand. I knew she could do it he thought as he shot his friend a thumbs up. Hanschen was overjoyed that he had finished his first show at Aichtal High, as the lead, and was at a cast party with his best friend and his new boyfriend. He held Ernst’s hand all night and introduced Ernst as his boyfriend, even those who already knew them. Ernst rolled his eyes and smiled but he loved it. It was really wonderful.

Thea and Otto sat by each other and did the cliche, sharing a milkshake with two straws thing after dinner. Hanschen teased them about “using protection” but was shut up after his sister retorted,

“At least I don’t tie my shoelaces together because my boyfriend is that distracting”. Hanschen flipped her off and left them alone after that.

“So I’m your boyfriend now?” Otto asked.

“What makes you think that?” Thea asked dryly.

“Oh, I-I just thought, you know, because you aid the thing about Ernst-

”“Otto, chill. It’s a joke”

“Ugh, I hate you”

“Can’t believe you hate you own girlfriend” Thea said with a straight face. Otto broke into a grin and put his arm on the table. “What are you doing?” Thea asked.

“You know that thing couples do where they hold hands across the table?”

“We are not gonna be that couple that’s o cute you want to vomit”

“Why not?” Otto whined.

“Oh my god fiiine” Thea took his hand across the table with a fake scowl on her face.

“Awwwwwww” “Shut up Hanschen!!” Thea and Otto yelled simultaneously.

* * *

 Ilse had wandered outside. There was a park right by the Denny’s and it had a huge grass field. As she laid down on the grass she reflected on the past few months. She had gotten her first starring role, her crush became her girlfriend, she watched her best friend, Moritz Stiefel, fall in love, there was so much that had happened. What would Ilse do now? There would be another musical in the spring, but “Grease” was really special. How was she supposed to live without running lines with Martha backstage or naps in the dressing room re harmonies or dance routines until then? Life would be so empty.

“I thought I’d find you out here” a voice said. It was Wendla. The moonlight danced in her hair and her eyes were still wide with excitement from the show and the party.

“Hi” Ilse said, trying her best to sound chipper. She didn’t want to ruin the evening. Wendla laid down next to her girlfriend.

“You can’t just sit out here sulking” Wendla said with concern.

“I don’t want to ruin the night” Ilse sighed.

“It’s ruined if you’re not there” Wendla said as she cuddled into Ilse.

“I just don’t know what we’re gonna do now. This was so fun and now it’s over”

“We’re all sad. I know I am. But we’ll always have the memories!! And we can do ‘You’re the One that I Want’ together anytime! I can teach you the choreography” Ilse smiled.

“You’re sweet, Wend”

“Hey, are you ok hun?” Moritz stood over them.

“I thought you would come find us” Wendla said with a smile. Moritz laid down next to Ilse.

“Yeah, well Melchi is making another speech about atheism and I wondered why Ilse hadn’t bitch slapped him” Ilse laughed softly.

“I’ll be sure to do that when I see him next”

The three laid in silence for a few minutes.

“So I’m guessing you two are sad about the show ending too?” Moritz asked.

“Yup”

“Me too. I don’t know what I’m going to do since I can’t squirt Georg and Max with that water gun anymore”

“You can squirt Melchior” Wendla suggested. Ilse burst out laughing.

“No not like that!!” Wendla yelled and shoved Ilse playfully. Moritz started laughing too.

“Hey” Thea said. She and Otto had walked up when the trio wasn’t looking, hand-in-hand.

“What are you guys doing out here?”

“Mourning the loss of our show”

“And making sex jokes” Ilse added.

“I feel you. On the show, not the sex jokes” Otto said as he and Thea laid down.

“Anna and Georg sitting in a tree-” Hanschen sang.

“Shut up!!” Anna yelled at him. The two were approaching the rest of the group with Ernst and Georg in tow.

“What happened to you guys?” Georg asked his friend who were laying on the grass.

“Come lay with us, Gogurt” Moritz said.

“Ilse’s sad about the show ending”

“We all are” Anna lied down next to Thea.

“Me too” Everyone was laying down when Hanschen piped up.

“Ernst and I found Anna and Georg with their tongues down each other’s throats!!”

“That’s only because you and Ernst were looking for a place to make out!”

“You guys made out at Denny’s?” Wendla asked.

“No, this was at the theatre”

“Well _I’m_ very happy for you guys”

“Thanks Mor-mor”

“Maybe we should stop with the nicknames”

There was the unmistakable sound Melchior ranting. Martha and Adele had dragged him out here.

“We wanted to hang out with you guys but Melchi won’t shut up” Adele said.

“He doesn’t close his mouth that much, so thanks for putting up with him” Otto remarked.

"You're all missing the point! In our society-"

"Could your speeches wait till tomorrow? It's closing night" Wendla asked. Melchior sighed.

"I suppose it could wait" he agreed as he laid down with his friends.

"I can believe it's all over" Martha sighed in disbelief.

"I know" Ernst squeezed Hanschen's hand.

"So what do we do now?" Georg asked.

"We could go to bed at a reasonable hour" Otto suggested. Ilse snorted.

"I didn't do that before this show and I'm not starting now"

"Well whatever happens we're all still friends, right?" Moritz asked.

"Of course" Melchior said fondly. Moritz smiled at him.

"Awww!!" Thea and Martha cooed.

"Shut up"

The group of friends stared up at the night sky. The stars seemed brighter than usual tonight. A peaceful quiet settled over everyone. The winter chill was beginning to subside as they moved into spring and there was a comfortable warmth that surrounded the group. A cool gust of wind rustled the trees and all was well, if only for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay!! So I got into dwsa recently? I'm going to be writing much more of that now. I feel so unsophisticated, loving Spring Awakening for a year and a half and not knowing the deaf west version. I'll still write obc along with dwsa. I'll specify in the fic. So we're done now!! I'll be around writing one-shots. I've got some longer stuff in the works (not this long but longer). If you have any suggestions comment or hmu on my Tumblr @feelssogoodinmyarms. Till next time!!!  
> -R


End file.
